It's Now or Never
by elisheva
Summary: A case involving another base draws Tony and Ziva close together. TIVA
1. Friday

**A/N: And so it begins. Another story. Couldn't stop it even if I wanted to... and I don't. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

It was nearing five o'clock on a Friday and with no open case Agent Anthony DiNozzo was looking forward to getting the heck out of dodge. And from the looks of it, his co-worker Ziva David was eying the clock as well.

He leaned back in his chair. "Zee-vah," he said, purposefully dragging her name out to annoy her. "What are you so wound up for? Got a hot date or something?"

She looked up to give him her evil Mossad glare. "I am not a watch, Tony. And my date is none of your business."

He grinned triumphantly. "So, you _do_ have a date tonight."

"It is what one does on a Friday night, yes?"

"Unless you're the Elf Lord and your hot date is a computer," Tony said, pointedly staring at their other partner, Timothy McGee.

McGee turned pink. "I'll have you know, Tony, that I'm going out tonight."

Tony smirked. "Going down to the convenient store to buy a bag of Ho-Hos for refreshments is NOT considered 'going out', McGoob."

McGee glared as Ziva snickered.

As suddenly as always their boss Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs appeared at the entrance of their area, looking at his watch. "You still here, DiNozzo?"

Tony glanced at his computer- 1705. He popped up and grabbed his already packed bag, seeing his companions quickly following. "Have a good weekend, Boss." He didn't get a response and didn't except one. He and Ziva hit the elevator at the same time. McGee, as usual, was lagging behind. To satisfy his immature side Tony repeatedly pushed the close button until the doors did close, mere inches before McGee reached it.

Ziva gave him a look. "Do you always have to be so schoolish?"

"Childish?" he asked, unsure.

"That will work."

"I am who I am, Ziva. Expect nothing more."

"I never do when it comes to you," she told him dryly.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "So, about that date tonight..."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes, I have a date, Tony. This is not such a rare occasion."

The elevator opened to the parking level and they walked to their respective vehicles. "Going any place I know?" he tried once more, curiosity killing him.

She just threw him a smile over her shoulder. "Good night, Tony."


	2. Friday Night Date Night

Tony let his date pick the place. He figured it was only fair since this was their third date together. Which in DiNozzo's book meant the last date, though she didn't know it yet.

Dee, which stood for either Delia, Deidre, or Delilah, picked a newish bar that boasted some live music on the weekends complete with a small dance floor. Tony didn't tell Dee he didn't dance.

The place was bumping and the band was in full swing by the time they arrived. Tony found them a round table. "I'll be right back," he told her. "I'm going to the bar to get some drinks."

The blond bombshell nodded her head then started grooving in her seat to the beat of the music.

Tony shouldered his way through the crowd and then to an empty inch at the bar. "Hey, can I get a whiskey on the rocks and an apple martini? Shaken, not stirred," he couldn't resist adding.

"I know that Bond."

He turned and came face to face with Ziva, hair falling down in a mass of curls over a blue low-cut dress. "Zee-vah! Fancy meeting you here."

She narrowed her dark eyes at him. "Are you following me, Tony?"

He threw his hands up in surrender, unable to retreat because of the crowd. "I didn't pick this place."

She cleared her expression and nodded. "I see. It seems our dates have something in common."

Tony took a swig of his drink that had appeared at his elbow before looking around. "Speaking of which, where is Mr. Friday Night?"

Ziva smirked at him. "That is not his name, Tony. And he is currently in the rest room."

He gave her his famous DiNozzo grin. "Can I buy you a drink while you wait?"

A guy appeared at her elbow, pretty boy looks with his blue eyes and blond hair, Tony noted. "Sorry I was gone so long. There was a line." His accent said south of the Mason-Dixon line. He eyed Tony suspiciously as he put an arm around Ziva. "Is this man bothering you?"

Tony had to laugh. "I'm sure she's capable of taking care of herself."

Ziva shrugged out of the embrace. "No, Tony, I do not need you to buy me a drink."

The guy looked surprised. "You know him?"

Tony gave him his hand and a grin. "Anthony DiNozzo," he introduced himself.

"Thomas Whitten."

Ziva felt the need to explain. "Tony and I work together."

"Are you here alone, Tony?" Whitten asked.

Tony gave him an incredulous look. "No. In fact, I need to get back before her drink melts. You two should join us. Plenty of room."

Ziva glared but Tom looked around and noted the lack of tables. "Sounds great. Let me just get our drinks." Once the beverages were procured Tony led the way through the crowd to his table.

Dee was frowning. "Where _were_ you, Tony? You were gone forever."

He flashed her a smile in lieu of rolling his eyes. "I ran into my partner from work. Ziva David, this is Dee."

"DeAnna Harrison. Only Tony insists on calling me Dee."

Ziva smirked at Tony and he knew he was busted with her for not remembering his date's name. He decided to smirk right back.

DeAnna's voice broke through his thoughts as they all sat down. "So, Ziva, you work at CSI too?"

Ziva gave an indulgent smile. "It is NCIS. And, yes, as stated, I do work with Tony."

The blond smiled brightly. "What do you do there?"

Ziva arched an eyebrow at Tony before addressing Dee. "Excuse me?"

"Well, Tony said he records the crime scene and takes pictures. What is your job?"

"To be a super ninja and flatten anybody who gets in our way," Tony answered for her.

"Whoa," Dee said, wide-eyed. "Like the turtles?" Before anyone could respond she gasped in joy as the live band started playing again. "Oooh, Tony, I love this song. Let's dance."

Tony grimaced and held up his semi-full glass. "Naw, I haven't had enough of these yet."

"But I really want to dance," she pouted. "Just one song."

"Just one song?" Tom suddenly asked, startling the small group. "I think I can oblige you with that. I happen to like this song, too." He paused. "If it is alright with Ziva."

Ziva waved him on. "Yes, fine. One song."

Dee blew her a kiss. "Thanks, Zebra."

The Mossad officer clinched her fists to the woman's back. "Do I look like a zoo animal? Tony, I will have to snap her thin neck."

Tony decided laughing would not be in his best interest. He took a drink instead. "Worry not, Zee-vah. She's not on my friends list."

"Well, if you ask me she isn't the brightest bulb in the shed."

He did laugh then. "I think you just mixed your phrases."

She shrugged her shoulders. "But it fits, yes?"

He paused to finish his drink. "So, what's the scoop on this guy, Ziva?"

She studied him with her dark eyes. "The scoop is, Tony, none of your business."

"We're partners, Ziva. Partners share everything."

"You have not been so forthcoming with your relationships," she pointed out.

"And to make up for that decision, which wasn't mine by-the-way, I am now an open book."

Ziva finished her drink as well before asking her question. "How long have you know her? This triumph?"

"Conquest," Tony corrected. "About a week now."

She raised her eyebrows. "A week?"

"What, too long?"

"Where did you two meet?" she fired off like she was interviewing a suspect.

He took it in stride. "Grocery store. Vegetable aisle."

"After watching you eat I am surprised you know what a vegetable is."

He smirked. "Wrong turn."

"Ah."

"My turn!" he announced gleefully. "How long you and Tommy-Boy been hooking up?"

The voice behind him was startling. "Now, that's an interesting phrase." Tom and DeAnna sat in their respective seats. "What's going on here?" Ziva's date asked with a good-natured smile, reaching out to touch Ziva's hand.

Tony gave him a winsome grin. "Just practicing our interrogation skills."

"Babe," DeAnna placed a hand on his. "Could you get me another drink? Mine's not frozen anymore."

He forced himself not to roll his eyes and, instead, stood up. "Anybody else?"

Tom stood, too. "I'm coming to freshen up our drinks as well."

Tony turned his back, _then_ rolled his eyes at the two dates. How did Ziva end up with _this_ guy? He made up his mind to find out so he made sure Tom was next to him at the bar. "So, Tom, I have to ask. How did you happen across Officer David?"

Tom's face split into a smile. "Why are you asking me that? Why not ask Ziva?"

Tony snorted. "She won't answer because she lives to annoy me," he told him honestly.

The pretty boy laughed at Tony's misfortune. "Then don't tell her I told you."

"Scout's honor."

Tom leaned in to be heard over the music. "I'm a federal employee of sorts."

Tony was shocked, not having pegged him for a government worker. "The Bureau?"

"Oh, no! I work for the post office."

Oh, God, Tony thought, where the hell was the bartender?

Thomas Whitten, Postal Worker extraordinaire, continued. "About two months ago I was working international packing and she walked in, carrying several boxes. She's the most striking person- well, you already know that. We started talking then started dating."

Tony took a second to digest that interesting tidbit of potential blackmail material. "Well, as her partner I must warn you--"

Tom laughed again. "I know, don't hurt her or you'll hurt me."

He raised a brow. "Actually I was going to say Ziva is a trained assassin. If you hurt her, you better watch your back." He smirked as he took his drinks and headed back to the table, leaving the mailman speechless at the bar.


	3. Double Date Night

**A/N: Woke up in the middle of the night remembering that I forgot to write the normal disclaimer. I don't own much. Can't say I owe these characters so thanks for letting me borrow them and thanks for not suing.**

* * *

"...So, they finally got the elevator open only to find McGee half-ass naked and Abby nearly the same." Tony was cracking himself up while relating his story.

Ziva laughed as well. "What on earth did Gibbs do?"

"He just glared. McProbie was just a consultant and, to be fair, they were cooped up for a long time in a small enclosed place."

DeAnna joined the conversation. "Why do you call him that?"

Tony looked from Ziva to his date. "Call who what?"

She screwed up her face in thought. "Mc-somebody Roby."

"He's my Probie- my Probation trainee."

"How long has he been there?"

Ziva was the one who answered. "About six years."

Tom appeared confused. "But, Ziva, you've only been here for four. Why aren't you considered the 'Probie'?"

"Hello!" Tony said. "Ziva's been trained by the Israelis. All I have had to teach her was English slang and phrases. Plus," he added, "she would have kicked my ass for the name."

"Tony is scared of me," Ziva announced with a gleeful smirk.

DeAnna tried to understand. "Is he still on probation?"

"No."

"Then why--"

Tony interrupted her, slightly irritated. "It's just a nickname. Just go with it."

Ziva widened her glossed lips. "You know what my favorite elevator story is?"

"The time you were stuck with a blathering Ducky for three hours?" he guessed.

"Ha. That day I learned things I should not know," she said. "No. My favorite is when you were confined with that criminal for... how long was it?"

Tony gritted his teeth. Ziva was too happy about that particular story. "I don't remember, I didn't keep a log." His phone cut off any retaliation she might have made. "DiNozzo."

It was Gibbs. "DiNozzo. We got something. Get in here."

Tony swallowed. "I thought we were off this weekend, Boss."

"Well, now we're on."

He took a breath. "See, Boss, we've been drinking..."

"We?" his voice had sharpened.

"I'm with Ziva. We double-dated," Tony tried to explain.

"Are you drunk, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss," he answered honestly.

"Then get your asses up here."

"Ok. I'll just stop by the apartment to change--"

"Now, DiNozzo!"

"Right." He hung up his phone, resigned to the fact that another weekend would be rearranged. "Ziva, we have a case."

Her drink stopped midway to her mouth. "Right now?"

Tony nodded. "We report immediately."

"But, I need to change. I'll be no good in heels." She made a horrible face." My clothes are in my car. My car is at my place."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Ziva. Straight to the office. Gibbs' orders." She let out a tirade in Hebrew. He let her finish before adding, "I'll drive."


	4. Interrupted

They walked into the elevator and both leaned against the back wall. Suddenly, Tony started chuckling.

"What is funny?" Ziva asked.

"Us! Look at us. Sleeveless mid-thigh length dress with a modest front but absolutely no back to it at all. And, what, five inch heels? Then there's me. Dockers, loafers, Magnum PI button up. Just to work over a DB."

She gave him a smile. "I kind of like your Magnum."

He grinned back. "That dress ain't too bad either, ninja."

The elevator door opened while they were looking at each other so they jumped when Gibbs shouted, "DiNozzo! David!"

They scurried over to their area where Gibbs was standing- Tony impressed at Ziva's ability to move fast in her shoes. They stopped in front of Gibbs. "Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs looked them up and down, eyebrow raised. "How many drinks?"

"One," they both said in unison, perhaps the only time they agreed on something.

Timothy McGee walked up beside Gibbs. "Nice clothes, you guys. I wasn't told it was dress up day."

Tony glared. "It's Friday night, Probalious. Some of us have lives outside the computer."

"Our date night was interrupted," Ziva added.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but McGee beat him to it. "Wait, you two were on a date?"

"Not with each other," Tony corrected.

"But, Ziva said--"

"McGee," she stopped him, "what I said was we were on dates. Which is not the same as saying we were on a date together."

Unfortunately, the Caf-Pow hyped up Goth tech Abby Scuito came up on the tail end of her sentence and heard what she wanted to hear. She emitted a loud squeal, deafening everyone within a five feet radius and ran around to the front of Tony and Ziva to wrap an arm around each one's neck and pull them tight into an embrace. "I _knew_ you two would end up together! There was enough sexual tension between you two to cut with a serrated knife. You look so pretty, Ziva. You look so handsome, Tony. Ziva, I know you could kick his butt with both arms and a leg tied behind your back but please remember this is Tony and he doesn't have much experience with real women."

"Abby," Gibbs interrupted her.

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Could you release my agents before they pass out on the floor for lack of breath?"

"Oh!" Abby quickly let go but beamed at the two. "I am so proud."

Tony rubbed his sore neck. "Thanks, Boss."

"Abby," Ziva stated to say but Gibbs cut her off as well.

"A 26 year old female found in her base living quarters, apparently stabbed. A neighbor noticed the front door ajar and called it in about 2300. McGee, you're with me. DiNozzo, take David down to get her more appropriately clothed and meet us at this address."

Tony took the address and pocketed it. "On it, Boss."

"Let's move."


	5. Pretty Girl

Ziva pushed the long sleeve of the NCIS jumper up again in disgust as she reached for her kit once they had made it to the crime scene. "I feel ridiculous," she announced to Tony.

To his credit he didn't laugh. "No, what's ridiculous is having one be three inches too short."

At least she had found a hair clip for her hair. "I will never laugh at you in this attire again."

"How sweet. Hold still." Tony grabbed a sleeve and began tightly rolling it up before getting the other. He took care of her legs as well before finally standing up, finding himself very close to his partner.

"Thank you," she half-whispered as she looked into his eyes.

He reached out to caress a strand of her soft hair. "I love it when you wear your hair down. I don't think I've ever told you."

They were quiet for a moment before the arrival of another car broke them apart. "We better get going before Gibbs catches us drilling around," she said.

He didn't contain his laughter for that. "'Screwing' around, Zee-vah."

She made a face. "Yes, yes. Whatever."

The duo walked into the place of residence then followed the trail of blood into the kitchen where Gibbs and McGee were with the dead body.

Tony got a good look at the sailor's face. "Wow. What a looker."

Ziva flashed him an evil Mossad glare. "She is dead, Tony. Have some respect."

McGee sent him a look as well. "Do you think of nothing else?"

"What? It's not like I called her fat and ugly," he defended himself.

Gibbs grew impatient with the chatter. "DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"This pretty girl isn't going to photograph herself."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs could only hope his team would stay quiet.


	6. Back to the Office

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I vow to do better. It is only what my loyal readers deserve. As a bonus I've included two chapters, the next one pretty long. Again, not my characters. Just my situation. Enjoy!**

* * *

McGee, Tony, and Ziva were studying the woman's picture on the screen between the men's two desks.

"Told you she was pretty," Tony grumbled.

Ziva hit his arm with the back of her hand. "Yes, but slapping on a woman who's been dead for several hours does not excuse your...irresponsible unprofessionalism."

"Six hours," Gibbs stated as he sailed into the bullpen, coffee in hand. "Ducky confirmed TOD at around 1700." His team stared at him. "Well? What have you got?"

They snapped to attention. "26 year old Taylor Higgins," Tony started them. "Been in for three years, just moved to base a month ago."

Ziva grimaced. "Other than her neighbors have early bedtimes they were not much helpful. Petty Officer Higgins was a private person who, as stated, just moved into her home."

Gibbs frowned. "But someone was nosy enough to walk into her house after noticing the door was ajar less than an inch?"

"Perhaps we shall get more satisfying answer in the light of day, yes?"

He sighed. "Next-of-kin?"

McGee took it from there. "Military family, Boss. Her father retired from Marines as Sergeant Major in 2003 and is currently living in Pensacola."

"Give me their number, McGee."

"Here you go, Gibbs," he said, already prepared.

Tony and Ziva leaned tiredly against her desk. "What about us, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Go home, all of you. There's nothing we can do tonight. And wear some appropriate clothes, for God's sakes."

The three agents hurried out of there before their boss could change his mind.


	7. Crime Scene in the Light of Day

Ziva was the first of the team to walk in the next morning, looking fresh and ready for the day. Until she turned the corner to her desk and saw Abby sitting patiently in her chair. She groaned, alerting the forensic scientist of her presence.

Abby jumped up. "Good, you're here. Sit and spill, sister."

Ziva's eyebrows raised as she edged around the already hyped girl with caution. "Why would I want to spill my bag? Then I would have to repack it."

"No, silly!" Abby said as she made herself comfortable on Tony's usual seat on the corner of Ziva's desk. "It means tell me about last night."

"Ah. Well, we know nothing about the case as of yet--"

"Ziva!" Abby squealed, interrupting the Mossad officer. "You are being purposely obtuse. What did the case interrupt? I want all the steamy details."

Ziva smiled as she pulled her thick hair into a clip and obliged her coworker. "I was out last night with a kind, extremely handsome man."

Abby sighed. "Tony."

Ziva frowned at her. "Not at all!"

The Goth tilted her head sideways. "You don't think Tony is extremely handsome?"

She refused to answer. "I was not on a date with Tony last night. We were each on separate dates and ran into each other."

"But you left together," Abby stated, persistently.

Ziva gritted her teeth. "We were called into work."

"Yeah, I hate being interrupted at the good parts," Abby said, cheerfully.

"Abby, why are you obsessed with myself and Tony?" Movement near her wall caught her eye as she watched her partner in question sail into their area. "Thankfully, Tony. Save me from the craziness."

DiNozzo dumped off his gear on his desk before walking to Ziva's. "What'd I miss?"

"The same thing I did, I presume," Ziva told him. "Our wonderful date with each other."

"Ah," he said. "Sorry, Abs, but you're way off base. I prefer women who can't kick my ass when provoked."

Ziva shot him a look. "Or are too dead brains to."

Abby laughed as she stood and walked towards the elevator to head to her domain. "One day..." she said as her parting words out.

Tony and Ziva frowned at each other. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She just shrugged.

McGee swept around the corner in an apparent hurry. "Sorry I'm late, Boss. Traffic was backed up and..." he trailed off as he looked around then looked at his watch. "Oh! I saw Tony here and assumed I was running behind."

Tony made a face. "Ha, ha, Probtastic. You know what they say when you assume things."

McGee sat behind his desk and placed his pack on the floor while his computer booted up. "That when I assume something it's generally an educated guess that's right nearly 95% of the time."

"Wrong! It makes an ass out of you."

"And me," McGee finished.

Tony gave him a pleased look. "Exactly."

Ziva leaned over her desk to poke his arm. "I do not understand."

"It means," Gibbs said as he strolled into the bullpen, "your ass needs to get in gear, DiNozzo."

"Go back to the crime scene to see what the light of day brings. Got it, Boss."

"David."

"Interview neighbors, re-interview people from last night. Push for some answers."

"McGee, go with them. See if you can get anything out of that technology crap the victim had."

"It's called a computer," McGee told him with a smile. He got a blank look in return. "On it, Boss."

Gibbs tossed the keys to the vehicle which, much to the disturbance of Tony and Tim, Ziva caught. While the elevator doors were closing Gibbs heard Ziva ask, "What about assuming makes you a donkey?" He smiled despite himself.

After wasting minutes of their precious lives trying to explain the common English phrase to their Israeli counterpart both DiNozzo and McGee decided to give it up for their own sanity.

Ziva was frowning as they entered the parking garage. "I am still confused."

"Don't worry about it," Tony told her. Then he looked at McGee. "Shotgun!"

She immediately grabbed her gun and crouched down, keeping her eyes peeled. "Where?" she hissed at him.

Both men stopped and looked at her for a brief moment before Tony started laughing. "Not a real gun, Zee-vah. It's an expression."

She slowly stood and re-holstered her gun after giving serious consideration to shooting both of her coworkers. "That is a stupid expression."

McGee cleared his throat. "It comes from the times of horse drawn wagons and carriages. The handler of the animals had to keep both hands on the reins so a passenger generally rode next to him carrying a shotgun to ward off attackers."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thank you, McHistory Nerd."

"History's interesting, Tony. It tells us where we came from. And I thought Ziva's driving scared you."

Tony grimaced. "The thought of it wakes me in a sweat at night. But I've weighed my options and have concluded given the structure and airbags of the vehicle I stand a better chance of survival in case of a wreck in the front seat."

By that time they had reached the naval SUV. "I have not wrecked yet, Tony," she reminded him.

"All the more reason to be safe. The odds are greater now than they were before."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?" he repeated. "Why? It's the American way, Ziva."

"I am not American."

"You work for America, in America, with Americans. Principle still applies. Plus, sitting up front gives me access to the tunes."

She slapped him hand away from the power button. "No radio."

He frowned at her. "New car rule, Ziva. Passenger gets radio privileges."

"Ah," she said, wiggling a finger at him as she tore out of the lot. "But this is not a new car, Tony."

"Smart ass," he commented as he managed to get the radio on.

--_Silk suit, black tie I don't need a reason why_

Ziva popped his hand, turning off the song.

"Aw, it's ZZ Top," Tony protested.

--_Gold watch, diamond ring I ain't missin' a single thing_

She grabbed his hand between his pointer finger and thumb, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Uh, Tony," McGee said from the back. "Maybe you should give it up. Ziva needs to concentrate on driving, you're not going to win, and, honestly, you're making me nauseous."

Tony shot him a dirty look as he shook his hand. "If you're going to blow chunks don't you dare do it in this direction." He dared to hit the power again but when Ziva struck he was ready. He gripped her small hand in his, knowing he would be severely punished as he sang along to his favorite verse.

--_Top coat, top hat I don't worry coz my wallet's fat_

_Black shades, white gloves_

_Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love_

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can_

_Coz every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man_

With human impossibility Ziva moved her hand from his grip and twisted his hand to the point it brought tears to his eyes. "I yield! I yield!" he yelped.

McGee decided to help out. "Uh, Ziva, I think Gibbs might not want Tony to come back damaged."

"He would probably understand if he knew I was being forced to listen to ZZ Top Hats." But she let him go.

Tony prudently shut off the music and cradled his injured extremity. "You just have no taste for good music," he sulked, flinching as she reached over to put the vehicle into park.

She gave him a solid look with her dark eyes. "Perhaps you should learn not to argue with a trained Mossad officer, yes? I have scarred men for life for less."

The two men moved out of the confines of the car without making a sound.

Once inside the unit McGee made his way to the small room housing the desk and computer. Since neither Tony nor Ziva would know if anything would be considered peculiar in there, they left the office to their resident computer freak.

Tony heaved his pack higher on his shoulder as they headed to the back of the place. "I'll take the bedroom."

Ziva rolled her eyes as she went directly to the bathroom connected to the room Tony was taking. "Why is it you have to be in every pretty woman's bedroom?" she asked as she put on her rubber gloves.

He threw her a grin. "It's just a knack of mine. So, you admit you find her attractive. Could it be that you want to be the one in the woman's bedroom?"

She made a noise of disgust. "How could someone take so much medicine? Alprazolam, clonidine, zolpidam, lithium carbonate, sertraline. What is all this for?"

"I dunno. That's what Ducky's for."

She bagged the medicines covering the sink and continued to search the cabinet above it. "And to answer your perverted question, no. Just because a woman is comfortable enough to admit another woman is pretty does not mean we want to have sex with each other."

Tony decided there was nothing of interest- to the case, at least- in the dresser and moved to the bedroom dresser. "It would be hot, though."

Ziva poked her head out of the door and, seeing he was close, reached out her hand to Gibb's slap him. "You are a hog."

He stopped what he was doing to look perplexed at her. "What?"

"A hog. You know, oink, oink."

"Do you mean 'pig'?"

It was her turn to look confused. "That is what I said."

"Never mind."

Ziva reached with her hand to the high shelf of the cabinet and grasped the flat square package up there. "A-ha. Birth control. That's odd."

"What?" Tony asked, absentmindedly.

She had opened the pack to see it was started but the last day it was taken was a Sunday. "Seems she missed a few days."

"Huh. Maybe she figured since she had no man here there was no point."

"There are plenty of medicinal reasons for a woman to take this pill."

He shrugged though his partner couldn't see, then closed the drawer to get on his knees to open the cabinet part of the stand. "Maybe she forgot."

"Tony?" she said from the doorway, holding the bag containing the pack. "She had not had this filled for nearly four months."

"A-ha!" he copied Ziva, pulling out a book. "A journal." He tried to open it to find it was locked. "I think I saw the key in her underwear drawer. See, it's a good thing I'm so through." He looked up to see Ziva still holding the bag. "What about her other prescriptions?" he asked as he crossed back to the dresser.

She looked and frowned. "The same."

Tony found the key to the journal and opened it, a black and white photo floating to the ground. "Uh, Ziva," he said as he picked it up and studied it.

"Yes, Tony."

"I think I found the answers to our questions."

She stepped towards him. "What is that?"

"An ultrasound."


	8. Attic Spaces

Ziva took the image from Tony's grip. "An ultrasound? Of a baby?"

"Well, yeah, Zee-vah, that's generally what an ultrasound is of."

She didn't bother with a look. "We better inform Gibbs."

"On it," Tony said as he whipped out his cell phone.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs answered in his usual fashion. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, Ziva and I found something interesting."

Gibbs waited a beat before saying, "You gonna tell me what it is some time today, DiNozzo?"

"Sorry, Boss. It seems Petty Officer Taylor Higgins was pregnant. About four months along from what we could figure."

"Who's the father?"

"We don't know--"

"Well, find out!" Gibbs interrupted then hung up.

Tony put his phone away. "We need to find who the baby daddy is."

Ziva frowned in thought. "He would most likely be at the previous base."

Tony sighed. "Let's check with McGee and see if he's found something then question the neighbors more."

As they entered the small office where McGee was typing away, Ziva grabbed Tony's sleeve. "We are missing something."

He gave a brief thought to slap the back of her head but figured he'd already dueled with death enough for one day. "Ok. What?"

"I do not know. But look around. She barely had time to get moved in. The place is very Trojan."

"Spartan," McGee corrected.

"Yes," she said with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes. "But where are the boxes? Where are her pictures?"

"She's in the military," Tony theorized. "They tend not to carry excess baggage. Haven't you seen Gibbs' place? And you have no room to talk about having pictures. You have none in your apartment."

Her face blushed slightly. "I have pictures now. Abby took some pictures of all of us and gave me them. Plus, I am not pregnant."

McGee's head popped up. "Who's pregnant?"

"Our vic," Tony answered him. "Ziva, maybe she didn't have any."

She shook her head emphatically. "No, Tony. No matter where she was she talked to her parents every few days. Admit we are missing something."

Tony sighed. "Fine. Storage unit?"

"No," McGee said at the desk. "I've been going through her finances and there was no kind of money going out like that."

"Then it's either here or at her former place of residence."

Ziva thought for a moment. "Under the bed, closets, cabinets."

"Well," Tony said, "I can knock out the bed. She has only one and there's not even dust mites under there."

"Have you had a chance to check her bedroom closet?"

"No, I'll check that, you get the one in the hall." He waited a second. "Please."

They each went to their separate closets to search for their elusive box. Tony had just decided there was nothing worth interest in his section when he heard a crash and something that sounded like a foreign swear.

"Ziva?" he asked as he shot into the hallway.

"I am ok, Tony." She stuck her head out of the door, her hair disheveled. "I can confirm there is nothing we are looking for on the shelf in here."

Tony looked in to see the shelf was currently on the ground and Ziva was surrounded by various sheets and towels. "What happened?"

She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I was trying to make sure she had nothing behind these linens."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Let me guess. You found nothing."

She smiled. "Ah, not nothing." She raised her finger to point to the ceiling.

Tony looked up to see a large square inset in the ceiling. "Oh, snap!"

"Bend down so I can climb on you," interrupted his train of thought.

He looked around at Ziva in confusion. "Excuse me?"

She stared at him patiently. "Have you seen a ladder around?"

"She had to have had one to store anything up there."

"Well, we do not have time for a savager hunt, Tony. Lift me up there."

"This is done under great protest," he told her but he knelt down so she could climb up to sit on his shoulders. He stood, steadied himself, then cringed as she moved herself to a standing position, combat boots digging into him. "Omph. How much do you weigh?" he muttered.

She didn't act like she heard him as she easily pushed up the panel and pulled herself into the opening.

After a quiet moment in which Tony took the opportunity to roll his sore shoulders he called up to her. "Ziva? You find something?"

"Tupperware."

"What?"

He heard something scrap then a plastic tub appeared in the dark opening. "Ready?"

"Hold up. McGee! Come in here for a minute!" Once McGee had joined Tony in the close quarters of the small closet he told her to let the box drop. When Tony shifted the light box into McGee's grip he clapped his hands and held them up. "Come on down, Ziva. I'll catch you."

Her face appeared as she looked out of the hole. "You will catch me?"

"Sure. Come on."

She shook her head but backed up and hung her feet out of the hole. When she was far enough down he reached up and grabbed her. She suddenly released her grip from the ceiling edge. He didn't expect the drop but finally got his hands on her tight and lowered her the rest of the way down. Due to the close quarters McGee found them a scant second later chest to chest, her shirt partly up because of the material from Tony's shirt and his hands even further on her bare skin.

McGee grinned and pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of them in their shocked, disheveled state.

Ziva reacted first. She pushed her shirt down and Tony's hands away in one move then stalked towards her co-worker. "McGee, what do you think you are doing?"

Tony snickered at his Probie's worried look from behind the trained assassin.

"Uh, nothing."

"McGee!"

"Deleting it now." He punched some buttons on his hi-tech phone before his eyebrows raised. "Oops."

Tony laughed. "Didcha accidentally hit 'send all', Probie?" As if to answer his own phone buzzed. He took it out and opened it to find the picture McGee snapped. "Oh, McDumbass, you didn't!"

Ziva narrowed her eyes as she reached a hand to stop Tony's progress towards Tim. "He did not. I believe he meant to send it to Abby, yes?"

McGee blushed and scooted as far away from them as he could- a feat in the 4 foot wide hallway. "I meant no harm."

Once assured the shot had _not_ gone to Gibbs Tony looked at it once more. "I don't know, McPhotoShop. This is a pretty hot pic. Maybe I should keep it for--"

Ziva snatched the phone away from him and shoved it at the tech genius. "Delete it. And if you send it to Abby I _will_ find out and I _will_ break every single bone in your body. One at a time."

Tony gave his serious face a try. "And you can bet she means that threat."

McGee got rid of the photo and handed the phone back to him. "You're enjoying this way too much, Tony."

He shrugged, not denying it. "Ya know, McGee, it's just not often Officer David is mad at someone who isn't me."

She whirled on him, her look in her brown flashing eyes driving him back a few steps. "This is all your fault, Tony."

He raised his hands in surrender but opened his mouth. "Please justify that statement to me."

"You insisted on 'catching' me when I was very much capable of climbing down myself."

"And breaking an ankle in the process?"

"I would not have hurt myself, Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes. "The ceiling is about nine foot high."

"Actually," McGee interrupted their argument, "it's more to 7 to 8 feet."

"I was accounting for the inset, thank you. And perhaps you should look up the definition of 'about', McGenius." Tony turned back to the woman in front of him. "From that distance you could very well twist your foot the wrong way, Zee-vah."

She continued to glare. "I have actually done this before, Tony. And, my name is _not_ pronounced 'Zee-vah'. It's 'Ziva'. You must know that by now."

"Sure," McGee answered. "He just likes to annoy you."

Tony was saved by his phone ringing but it didn't save McGee from his death glare. "DiNozzo," he answered, staying where he was, not wanting to turn his back on the angry Mossad.

Gibbs was calling him from the NCIS morgue. "What do ya got, DiNozzo?"

"Uh, Ziva and I just located a hidden box, Boss." He quickly moved to said box and opened it. "Affirmative on pictures, Gibbs. We feel there's something here."

"Well, find it, DiNozzo."

Tony cringed. "Right, Boss. I plan on interviewing the neighbors and show them pictures to see if they jog some memories."

"Good. Keep me posted." Gibbs hung up his phone and sighed as he walked towards their body. "Duck, got something for me?"

"Well," the medical examiner Dr. Donald Mallard said, "Jethro, I can tell you cause of death was this injury." He pointed to a deep cut in her chest cavity. "From the outer layers of the serration she was stabbed with a jagged knife four inches wide. The knife was pushed with such force it broke through her sternum and nicked her heart." Ducky sighed. "Poor girl. Had it been less than an inch over she could have avoided being on my table."

Gibbs decided his patience was wearing thin. "The other marks, Duck?"

"Three short punctures in her abdomen that were superficial." He paused to adjust his glasses. "It appears Anthony was correct. This young girl was definitely impregnated. And my guess is whoever did this knew and impaled her to make his point."

Gibbs nodded as he thought. "Anything else?"

Ducky shook his head. "I'm about to open her up. I'll let you know."

Gibbs looked at him briefly before turning and walking out of the morgue.


	9. The Argument

**A/N: I am glad so many of you are enjoying this and all my other stories. You guys are the best! Reminder... not my characters.**

* * *

Tony wiped the sheen of sweat off his brow with his shirt, trying not to wonder if the expensive shirt was ruined because of it. It was turning out to be an unusually hot day.

"Thank you," he heard Ziva's voice drift over from across the street. He started walking towards her, meeting her on the corner on her side. Her expression was one of the frustration. "Nobody knows anything," she vented. "It is the same as yesterday."

He nodded, fanning himself with the pictures he was using while talking to the neighbors. "Same old song and dance."

Ziva frowned in confusion. "I do not know about a song but I am sure I saw no dancing."

"What?" Tony asked with a pout. "You mean you missed me doing a jig earlier?"

She ignored him as she looked up and down the street. "I say we call it a daytime. We are getting nowhere, pictures or not."

"The expression is 'call it a day' and we've got absolutely nothing." He grimaced. "I'm not going back to Gibbs with absolutely nothing. He'd eat us whole."

Ziva held up her hand with the photos. "We have these."

"Which tell us what, exactly? That our Petty Officer had many friends, predominately male?"

"There is nothing wrong with having predominately male friends, Tony."

"I would hope if anyone ever needed to know who would father a child by you the choice would be clear, Zee-vah," Tony said as they started walking back to the victim's house.

"Gibbs?" she said, innocently.

"Ducky," he disagreed.

"Ah. There is something about a man with an accent." They were quiet for a moment. "The photos may mean nothing to anybody here, Tony, but perhaps it will ring a bell with someone at her old home."

Tony snorted and wiped his forehead again. "You know Gibbs doesn't trust anyone outside of his circle. He's going to have a heart attack if you even _think_ about suggestion contacting the other base for help."

She glanced at him as they made their way up the driveway. "And what if one of his trusted goes to interview?"

He had opened the door before what she said sunk in. "What? Are you crazy?"

McGee stuck his head out of his work area of the house. "Are you two fighting again?"

Tony flashed him a smile. "Don't worry, Timmy. Mommy and Daddy will make up once you go nighty-night."

Ziva elbowed him. "Tony and I disagree about the only plan of action we have. I believe it would be beneficial to talk to her former co-workers and show them pictures to see for recognition."

"And I think it's a horrible idea because we would either have to spend hours scanning pictures and hoping the other people ask the right questions--"

"Or," McGee finished for him, "us having to make the trip ourselves to complete the task."

Tony snapped his fingers at him. "Exactly. And I, for one, have too busy of a life outside work to leave once again."

Ziva's eyebrows shot up. "Then I will go. I am not afraid to spread my arms."

"Wings. And there's no way you are going by yourself."

McGee rolled his eyes as another fight brewed.

"Why do you suppose I can not, Tony?" She hissed his name.

He wasn't smart enough to back down. "Isn't Memphis the crime capital of the U.S.?"

"Uh," McGee spoke up, "actually that's--"

"Doesn't matter, Probie. You wouldn't survive driving in the city, Ziva. They drive worse than you do. Plus, it's too big a job for one person."

"_Never_ forget I am Mossad, Anthony DiNozzo. We are used to working alone and taking care of ourselves. You are simply projecting your fears onto me."

"Fears?! What fears?"

"You have become determined not to travel since Jenny died."

They were now in each other's faces, screaming rather loudly. "You _are_ crazy! You're stretching just a little bit. This is the first trip that's come up. Forgive me if I don't want to go running to leave everything here. I guess it's never occurred to you I might have a reason to stay."

She smirked. "That _girl_? DeeDee? I do not think that is your reason. Yes, you have a reason, Tony. It's called being a coward."

Tony opened his mouth to respond when a loud noise made them both jump back. They looked to where McGee stood, a large book at his feet.

"Sorry," he said, "it slipped. But since I have your attention I have an idea. Let Gibbs decide."

* * *

**Brief afternote: In the next few chapters I refer to Memphis as the last point of Higgins life. While Memphis no longer has an active base they do still station some people there. It was picked as an easy convenence. Afterall, it's where I live.**


	10. Musical Instruments'

**A/N: What a great overwhelming response to my wonderful city! I have to admit this scene was _too _fun to write! I love these characters.**

* * *

"Here's our seats," Tony said, then groaned. "I've got the middle seat. Ziva, trade seats with me."

"I like the window seat, Tony," she told him as she pushed her luggage next to his in the overhead compartment.

He gave her a DiNozzo pout designed to win the ladies over. Except for Mossad it seemed.

"No."

They moved to get out of some passengers way. "But, Zee, you've flown, like, twenty- forty more times than I have. Have a heart."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you must promise to shut it now."

He gave her a hug which she didn't have time to reciprocate then he settled in his window seat and pushed up the sleeves of his long-sleeved t-shirt. He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. Still an hour before they took off. "Hey, Ziva?" he started then looked to her to find her resting her head back, eyes closed, listening to her IPOD- or whatever brand it was. Curious, he reached out and removed the closest ear bud.

She immediately snapped open her eyes and glared at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

He figured the best course of action was to continue that action. He put the 'bud in his ear. "I want to listen to music."

"Get your own."

He ignored her and bobbed his head to the music pumping through the earpiece. "'Bat Country'? Strange. I wouldn't have pegged you for an Avenged Sevenfold kind of girl."

She shrugged. "Abby and McGee added everything. It is a mixture of things I want and things they added that I did not delete."

Tony grinned. "Let me add some stuff."

She raised her eyebrow. "Like ZZ Hat? I think not, Tony."

He rolled his eyes. "It's ZZ Top, Zee-vah."

"Whatever. It is a strange name no matter what."

The genre changed and Tony knew for a fact it was Ziva's music but it was catchy and he relaxed in his seat only to perk up several minutes later. "Ziva, trade seats with me."

She made a face and started to say something when a person shifting next to their seats caught her eye. It was a tall beautiful blond who apparently had the aisle seat beside Ziva. She rolled her eyes then had an idea. "But I thought you wanted the window seat, my little hairy butt."

He noticed the blond looking at them. "I just realized the rushing of the ground makes me nauseous. Switch."

She smirked. "It is curious you did not realize that sooner. But we shall switch since you request it."

They juggled around once more then Tony sat in his original seat. He flashed his DiNozzo smile at her, which she returned. "Hi," he said, offering his hand, "I'm Tony."

"I'm Sharon."

Ziva rolled her eyes and grabbed an airline magazine to occupy her time.

"Going home?" Tony asked as he smiled at Sharon. "Or do you live in DC?"

"Going home."

He sighed. "Such a pity to meet you just as you're leaving."

Sharon blushed and giggled giving Ziva cause to roll her eyes again. She was about to make her preplanned move of sabotage when someone spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I believe you're in my seat."

All three looked up to see a tall, muscular man standing in the aisle, checking his ticket against the assigned numbers.

Sharon stood and checked her boarding pass as well. "Goodness! I was way off. Sorry about that." She took her carry on and left without another word to Tony.

He sadly watched her leave then looked at the man fold himself into his seat. He looked frantically at Ziva, then pulled her bud out of her ear. "Switch seats with me," he said for the third time.

Ziva turned to glare at him. "This is getting ridiculous, Tony. Give me a good reason to play 'Musical Instruments' once more."

He didn't bother correcting her. "Because Sven here is taking up half my chair and you're smaller. Besides, he's been looking at you and probably wouldn't mind getting to be better acquaintances." He gave her his most pitiful look ever.

She looked to see the man did, in fact, encroach on Tony's area and sighed. "Fine. We shall move _once again_. But this is only because I do not want you in _my_ space avoiding him. This is the _last_ time we move until the plane lands, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. I do."

Once they were settled she smiled apologetically to the man. "He wanted to see out of the window."

The man smiled. "Not a problem."

"You are French, yes?"

"From Nicé. I came for... vacation. A trip."

"I have been to France many times. Nice once. Une jolie ville."

"You speak French?"

"Oui."

The man's smile grew wider. "Je m'appelle Jean-Jacques."

"Ziva."

He frowned slightly. "Ziva?" he tried. "Pas Americain alors?"

"Non. Je suis israelien."

Tony had started to listen to her conversation but when they switched languages he gave up. Spanish he could do and with pretty convincing results he might add. Italian he could fake his way through with a proficiency of cursing thanks to Thanksgiving dinners at his grandmother's house when he was younger. Anything else was lost on him so he stole Ziva's IPOD and listened to the mixed variety on that.

The flight was halfway done when the tracks began to repeat themselves and, disgusted, Tony threw the device into Ziva's bag and looked to see his partner laughed at something Frenchie boy was saying.

"Etart sans argent un zoo a engage un homme pour s'habilter comme singe pour une attraction. Les choses allaient grandes jusqu'a un jour ou il est trop loin et est tombe dans le secteur de lion."

Tony rolled his eyes at how transfixed Ziva was.

"'Aide! Aide!' l'homme hurle. Le lion a fonctionne a liu, l'a renverse, et a grogne dans son oreille. 'Ferne vers le d'employment'."

Ziva's renewed peals of laughter shot through his nerves and he didn't stop himself from grabbing her closest are. "Sweetcheeks, you promised this hour to me."

She turned to glare at him. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "I did not bother you and your Cindy."

"Sharon. And you may not have interrupted but that's only because you weren't given enough time to execute it."

She smiled slyly at him. "It would have been great too."

"Listening to James Bond music while having sex on a round bed with silk sheets kind of great?"

"Maybe. I have not listened to Bond music while having sex."

Tony's eyebrows raised all the way. "You've had sex on a round bed with silk sheets?"

"Well, it was more oval shaped."

"What was it like? No, don't answer that. Ok, you can answer it."

Before she could, Jean-Jacques tapped her shoulder. "Un probleme?"

Ziva sat back and just waited for the DiNozzo pompous act. He did not disappoint.

Tony looked the man up and down. "I suggest you go ahead and practice your English. There's not many people like Ziva in America."

Jean-Jacques smiled at Ziva. "Non, there is not that I have met."

Tony stuck his hand out, inches above Ziva's chest to block any views the French man had and to draw attention to himself. "Anthony DiNozzo, Naval Crime Investigator."

He shook his hand but didn't seem too impressed. "If you are naval, should you be in water?"

Tony grinned, having the perfect way in. "See, that's a common misconception, Jacques, although the navy tends to be guards of the water. But crimes to naval personnel can happen on the sea and on the land. Anywhere there's a naval crime my team is called. Usually we only handle the ones in and around our base at Quantico but we found a connection between bases and since there is nothing better than first hand evidence and questioning, my companion and I are flying to our destination to find clues that can break the case."

"I see," was all Jean-Jacques could say.

"Say, I dated a French girl once. Does the name La Grenouille mean anything to you?"

* * *

**Another A/N: I figured there might be just enough people curious about the joke so here it is: Needing a star attraction for the summer a cash strapped zoo persuaded a visitor to dress up like a gorilla and pretend to be a great ape. The man pretended so well until one day he accidently fell into the lion cage next to his. "Help! Help!" the man cried. The lion roared and ran to him before growling, "Shut up or we'll both lose our jobs."**

**It was a very lame joke! But the man was French...haha! j/k**


	11. The Memphis Yeti

Tony hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder as it slipped down from its weight. He glanced at Ziva. "I hate Memphis."

She had the audacity to look amused. "I thought you wanted to go to that church."

"Church?"

"Grace Land."

His eyebrows raised in amusement. "It's one word, Ziva. Graceland. And it's the home of Elvis Presley. Do they not teach you anything in Mossad?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly as they approached the rental counter. "I know who Elvis is, Tony. I just do not memorize the names of their homes like some."

Tony chose to ignore her as he addressed the woman behind the counter. "Hi. We are picking up a car. Should be under DiNozzo, Anthony."

Ziva pushed her way beside him. "It might be under mine," she said, helpfully.

"Here it is," the woman said cheerful enough. "Can I see your license and insurance card, Mr. DiNozzo?"

He flashed his partner a beam and then produced the needed cards.

She gave something close to a pout. "I do not understand why my name was not given."

"Probably 'cause they wanted us to live through this adventure," he quipped then flashed a smile at the attendant. "I am the only driver allowed to drive this vehicle, correct?"

The woman's eyes looked back and forth between the two agents, trying not to laugh. "Yes, sir. Unless you want to add your companion."

He looked surprised. "Do I look like I have a death wish?"

Ziva stomped his foot then looked sweetly at him. "But, Tony, what happens if you get too drunk? What happens if you want to stay behind?" She got closer to him and hissed, "What happens if I shoot you and decide to leave your body for dead?"

Tony snorted and, from the expression on the other woman's face, saw Ziva was overheard. "Guess the honeymoon's over," he said to lighten the mood.

"What honeymoon?" Ziva asked. "We are _not_ married, Tony."

He rolled his eyes. "It's an expression, Ziva. Relax. I'd never settle down with the likes of you." He turned back to the rental service. "Can I get the keys, please? No additional driver."

When they made it to the lot Tony looked at the compact vehicle then back at the paperwork to confirm he had the parking place. "What the hell is this?"

Ziva took the form from him and studied the name. "It is a Toyota Yeti."

"Let me see that." He snatched the carbon copy back. "It's a Yaris."

"Looks like it says 'Yeti'."

He scrunched up his nose at the blue car. "It's too small to be called a Yeti."

"Let us head to the hotel, yes?" she told him. "I am tired and ready for sleep."

Once they were checked in, Ziva used the door connecting their rooms to let herself into Tony's. From the sounds of it he was taking a shower so she propped herself up in the bed to wait for him.

When he exited the steamy bathroom in only his boxers he saw the sight of the tough Mossad agent passed out on his bed. He shook his head then finished drying it, throwing the towel to the floor when he felt it was sufficiently dry. Then he quietly turned off the remaining lights and gingerly climbed into the other side of the bed, his back to his partner, to fall asleep to the sounds of her deep breathing in minutes.

* * *

**A/N: The car is a shout out to my friend calypso who, when told the name of the Yaris, immediately remembered the name as something different...thus, the Yeti car was born.**


	12. Interrogation

"We're heading for the base right now, Boss," Tony told Gibbs over the phone as he watched Ziva fix herself a coffee and grab some fruit from the free breakfast buffet the hotel offered. "Ziva demanded food and I didn't want a pissed off Israeli guarding my back."

"You haven't left yet, DiNozzo?"

"Jet lag, Gibbs."

"There's only an hour difference between me and you."

"Ziva's ready, Boss. Gotta go. Call you later." He hung up before Gibbs could protest. "Gibbs is irritated we don't have enough information to come home already."

Ziva handed him an apple as she consulted her watch. "It is barely seven here."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe he just misses us."

As they made their way to their rental car he cut his eyes over to her. "Why do I get the apple? What if I wanted what you're eating?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow as she was about to take another bite. "You like mango?"

"Is that a fruit?"

She smirked. "Would you like a bite?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

She blinked at him innocently. "No catch." She handed over the reddish fruit and let him try it before telling him. "But if I wake up again to find you sprawled beside me in nothing but underwear I will slice off your clothing not so very carefully while you sleep."

Tony, who had taken a healthy bite of the mango, choked as he tried to swallow. "_You_ fell asleep in _my_ bed," he explained.

She glared.

"I don't really care for your mango," he said as they reached the car. "Thanks for the apple."

She didn't speak to him the entire ride to the base as they ate their respective fruits.

Showing his badge at the guarded entrance secured Tony and Ziva a clear, instructed path to Higgins' instructor, Petty Officer Ana Faulkner. Faulkner was in the middle of a drill when the two NCIS agents arrived so they respectfully kept their distance until she was finished.

"Man, she is rough," Tony commented as they watched her bark another order.

Ziva looked at him. "If you think that is tough you should see Israeli Mossad training. For mistakes such as those the officer would be severely punished."

Tony looked sharply at her. "Punished? You were punished?"

"If you are beaten you are less likely to be incorrect again, yes?" she said without actually answering his question.

"That's not exactly the American way, Ziva."

"Then let us hope Israel does not plan to take over," she said, matter-of-factly.

Faulkner walked to them at that moment, a curious look on her face. "Is there anything I can help you folks with?"

Tony flashed his badge once more. "Yeah, I'm Agent DiNozzo, this is Officer David. We're from NCIS."

Ziva pulled out her phone to show Higgins' photo. "We are investigating this officer's murder. May we ask you a few questions?"

Faulkner swallowed hard as she studied the picture before gathering her composure. "Yes, anything I can do to help."

Tony gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's start with you telling us what you know about Petty Officer Higgins."

"Taylor was under me when she joined. She showed lots of potential and rose quickly through the ranks."

"Because of her father?" Ziva asked.

Faulkner scowled at her. "Taylor worked her ass off _despite_ her father's accomplishments just because of attitudes like yours. She enjoyed serving the country she loved. A lot of people here feel the loss." She visibly clinched her fists. "You _must_ catch the bastard who did this."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Did Higgins have many friends?"

Faulkner nodded without hesitation. "Everybody loved Taylor. She was sweet and genuinely caring."

"Did she have any boyfriends while she was here?"

"Boyfriends? No. She was just friends with them."

Ziva jumped into the interrogation. "If she was such good friends with everybody why did she request a transfer?"

Faulkner shrugged. "She'd been in for three years. It isn't uncommon to feel the need to scratch that itch."

"She was pregnant when she left," she brutally told her. "Is that the itch you are referring to?"

Faulkner widened her eyes in shock. "Oh my God."

Tony raised a dark eyebrow. "What, did you think of something that might be useful?"

She didn't act like she heard his sarcasm. "A new Chief Petty Officer had been hanging around, wanting her to show him around the town. She was happy to for a while but as she was packing she said something. She said he wasn't who she thought he was. When I questioned her further she refused to say anymore but when she picked up the box I could see bruises on her hips."

"Did you ask about the bruises?" Tony asked her.

"No. You have to understand we have rigorous training here, sir. I thought nothing of it then."

"And now?"

Faulkner rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that man has had anger management problems since then."

Ziva smirked. "Does this man have a name?"

"Noel Cantrell."

Once Tony and Ziva were confident they had all the information Ana Faulkner had to offer them they went in search of Cantrell. "Kind of nice of her to give us a prime suspect," he commented.

"Offered on a silver plate," she agreed.

"Platter," he corrected.

"But I did good with the itch, yes?"

He shot her a grin. "Yes, I am most impressed, Officer David."

Thanks to the directions Faulkner gave them, they were able to find Cantrell's place with no problem. With the sun warming them through their light long sleeves the NCIS agents approached the place with slight hope that they would be going home soon.

No one answered Tony's rap on the door.

"Damn," he said. "Now, we have to chase this guy down."

Ziva didn't answer, instead looking into the window to the right of the door. "Tony," she hissed, "someone is in there." She automatically reached for her gun. "I am going around back."

He nodded once and grabbed his gun as well.

Ziva crouched underneath the view of the window then swiftly made her way to the rear, immediately seeing a back door as a possible escape route.

She was working her way to the other side of the iron door to cover it and the back window when she heard Tony.

"NCIS! Open up, Cantrell. We know you're in there."

Ziva rolled her eyes at the overused statement then stumbled as the heavy door flung open, the edge of it catching her in her face. The pain was instantaneous but so were her reflexes. She grabbed the door to steady herself and kicked out her foot, connecting to something solid. She blinked her eyes to get their focus to see a man fall to the ground.

She was standing over him holding her gun on him when Tony came around the corner. "Noel Cantrell," she said, "we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Uh, Ziva?" Tony said, quietly. "You're bleeding."


	13. Backfired Plan

"Here's the deal, Cantrell," Tony told his suspect as he leaned against the wall, "I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt here. You say you didn't know you were running from the cops and I believe ya. Hell, I even believe you when you said you didn't have a provable alibi but you weren't in DC at the time of my murder. But you have to give me something, man. You knew Petty Officer Taylor Higgins."

Cantrell folded his arms, refusing to look at the proffered picture. "Never saw her."

Tony pushed off to stalk closer to him. "Cut the bull. I can bring in several people who can positively ID you with Higgins weeks before she moved. I've got _pictures_ of the two of you together."

"I ain't talking."

Tony shrugged as he leaned on the table. "Fine. We can play that game, can't we, Ziva."

Ziva, from her seat across from Cantrell looked formidable with her arms crossed and signs of dried blood that she missed on her face. "Let us play."

"You've met Ziva, Cantrell, when you smacked her with the door. That really pissed her off. And, trust me, you don't want her pissed off. Did we mention she's Israeli Mossad?"

Something flickered across Cantrell's face. Tony decided it looked like fear.

"You are familiar with Mossad work, yes?" Ziva asked him, appearing to enjoy herself. "We are trained in all forms of interrogation techniques." She leaned forward. "We find answers no matter _what_ it takes."

Tony rolled his shoulders. "Well, I think Officer David has this under control. I'm just going to step out for some coffee. Want any, Ziva?"

She smirked at him. "Yes. Boiling hot."

Tony took one step towards the door and wasn't disappointed in Cantrell's reaction.

"Wait! Wait, man, I'll talk. But only to you. You get your she-bitch out of here, man. She's freaking me out."

Tony turned to see Ziva bare her teeth at Cantrell and immediately decided _never_ to make her royally pissed again. "Oh, she stays. Unless you can give me a good reason to send her away."

Ziva shot him a glare even as Cantrell tried to plead with him. "I've done some things, man. Things I'm not proud of. To women. To her," he said as he gestured at the photo.

Tony moved around the table to sit at the end in between Ziva and Cantrell. "Murder?"

"No! Not like that."

Tony made himself relax in the chair, knowing he looked in charge. "Let's start with Higgins then. What can you tell me about her?"

* * *

"According to Cantrell," Tony was saying in his phone later that night as he paced in his room, "he and Higgins were boinking each other for the fun of it."

"Boinking?" Gibbs repeated.

"Having sex. After a couple of weeks he thought she was getting too serious and broke it off. Said he didn't see her for about a month until she showed up telling him she was pregnant. He tells her he'd pay for an abortion- not a baby- and offered her money."

"What an upstanding gentleman."

At a knock on the door Tony let Ziva in as she carried their pizza that had been delivered to the lobby. "Yeah," he said to Gibbs. "She left without the money and he claims he hadn't seen her since. He did get a visit from two of her guy friends afterwards. We plan on visiting them tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Keep me posted."

"Will do, Boss." He hung up, then immediately grabbed a steaming piece of pizza from the box. He moaned with delight as he shoved half the piece in his mouth. "They make good pizza here."

"They make good barbarque from what I am told."

"Fine. That's tomorrow."

"What did Gibbs have to say?" Ziva asked as she sat on the bed and balanced the box, waiting for Tony to get settled on the bed.

"We are doing quite an excellent job."

She looked at him disbelieving.

He sighed. "Ok, he said we weren't doing bad. He didn't complain anyway."

"Well, that is something," she agreed as she polished off her slice and reached for another one. "Has he anything that will help us?"

"Not yet, although Abby and McWeirdo are trying to find the vehicle the killer could have been in."

She looked at him. "Since you are so harsh about McGee whenever he is not around. I wonder what you say about me."

"Nothing. I'm too scared your super ninja skills will know when I talk about you."

"So true," she agreed.

They ate the rest of their food in silence before Tony broke it by blurting out a question he had been dying to know. "What was your childhood like, Ziva?"

She gave him a startled look. "What is it you mean, Tony?"

He struggled not to turn red as he determined he had to go forward with the conversation. "I don't suppose you used to pretend you were a princess and played with your dollies."

She smiled without humor. "What dolls I had were quickly stolen and beheaded by my brother."

Tony was surprised. "You have a brother?"

"Had," she corrected.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him sharply. "Do not be. Never be sorry he is dead."

He blinked at her and reached out to touch her nearest arm. "Ziva, I didn't mean to bring harsh memories up. Forget I asked."

She shook her head. "My childhood is not a harsh memory. Just a different one. My siblings and I were taught from birth to follow in my father's great footsteps."

"Your mother didn't object?" he asked, trying to imagine his mother letting something like that happen and couldn't do it.

"She knew before she had us what we would be." She suddenly smiled genuinely at him. "Come, help me move this furniture."

"Why?"

"I want to show you some basic moves without killing you."

"Great. I appreciate that."

Soon they had the bed and nightstand moved to one side and the top mattress in the floor, on which they were currently standing. Ziva shifted her bare feet then motioned to him. "Attack me."

Tony laughed. "Do I look stupid?"

"Come on, Tony. I promise I will not hurt you."

Reluctantly he did as he was told, only to end up flat on his back seconds later.

She stuck her hand out to give him a lift up. "Now, we do that again slower so you can see what I did and what you can do to counter."

The next forty-five minutes Tony saw a lot of the room's ceiling as he landed countless times on the mattress. True to her word, Ziva went light on him, although he probably didn't think so. Even though he wasn't experienced fighter by any means she found Tony was a quick learner and her muscles ached wonderfully after the workout.

She reached for his hand the final time. "You have done well for the first time."

"I'm sure there's still plenty for me to learn," he said as he grabbed her hand then pulled her, taking advantage of her being off-balance.

She cursed as she toppled over then suddenly found herself on _her_ back, pinned by the heavy, sweaty body of DiNozzo.

He grinned at her. "Guess I learned something after all."

Ziva scowled but forced her body to relax as she recognized she was beaten. "I am sure you find yourself in this position a lot, Tony."

His infuriating grin became wider. "More often than not."

She felt she had no choice but to throw him off-guard. Plus, she wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face. So, she did what she had to do. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

It wasn't the first time they had kissed. No, they had done that when she had first joined and they were undercover. They were less clothes then as well. But they were also being watched. Now, they were very much alone. Now, his mouth was caressing hers with a gentle urgency. And now, her body tingled everywhere his was touching.

Years of tension had built up to this one moment and neither of them tried to think through the fog their brains had become. Instead, they acted on instinct, the primal instinct of centuries.

Ziva arched her back as Tony's warm hands slid up her sides and around to release her bra. "Off. I want this off," she said as she broke her mouth from his to pull his shirt over his head.

"Well, that's hardly fair," he commented before doing the same to hers.

There were no words after that, just fevered kisses, frenzied hands, and moments of breathlessness.

Right before he fell asleep Tony made himself get up to grab the comforter discarded earlier when they were sparring. He turned back and he saw Ziva sleeping on her stomach and completely unashamed of her nudity.

He stood frozen as he began to process the events and the possible aftermath. What the hell did they just do? What were they thinking? What weren't they thinking? Ziva was going to kill him. Gibbs was going to kill him. No, definitely Ziva since she would see him first. God, he was a dead man. Was it worth it? He paused there and grinned. Oh, it was definitely worth it.

Ziva stirred, her outstretched hand flexed. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

She twisted her tousled head to look to where he stood. "What are you doing?" she asked as she blinked at him sleepily.

"Uh, getting covers," he managed.

"Good. Turn the lights off too, yes?"

He did then threw the comforter over the both of them before settling down on his back. He felt her looking at him and turned his head to face the music.

"Pillow?" was the only thing she mumbled.

"Uh, no. Want me to get one?"

Her hand flashed out to stop him from getting back up. She moved against him and placed her head on his chest. "This will do if it is ok."

His response was to wrap his arm around her to hold her in place as they slept.


	14. Wake Up Call

Abby was staring blankly at the screen in front of her when a hand waved in her vision. She jumped back to see McGee holding two Caff-Pows. "Where were you? My energy lever is, like, zero."

McGee handed her one of the drinks, which she immediately grabbed and started sucking down. "Abby, have you thought about getting some sleep every once in a while?"

She gave him a dirty look. "Sleep is for quitters, McGee."

"Ok..." He looked at the screen in front of them as she finished her one caffeinated drink and started the other. "What are you working on?"

"Round One of 'Who's the Baby Daddy?'."

"Ah. And is our prime suspect the winner?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Keep up, McGee. Tony and Ziva said his alibi was solid."

"Barely," McGee argued. "He would also have plenty of motive if he fathered a child she refused to get rid of."

A beeping of a computer drew their attention. "Well," Abby said, "I guess we solved that not perplexing mystery."

"Noel Cantrell was going to be a father."

* * *

One moment Tony was in the middle of a dream as he snuggled in his warm cocoon under the covers, the nest he was sitting straight up, startled into scrambling for his ringing cell. He located it right beside the mattress and snatched it up. "DiNozzo," he said, breathlessly as he got back in the sitting position.

"Hey, Tony!" Abby said. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Yes," he snapped as he wiped a hand over his face, "sleep."

She just laughed. "Then what are you doing at night to justify sleeping in?"

He looked at his watch and grimaced. It was 0820. "You got a reason you're checking on me, Abs?"

"In fact, I do, most astute one. I received your sample from Chief Petty Officer Cantrell late last night. He was definitely the main boinker."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Boinker?"

"He shared a lot more than sex with Higgins."

"His baby, huh?"

"Yep!"

Beside him he felt Ziva starting to stir and he tensed up. "Thanks, Abby. Gotta go."

"Wait!" she said and he didn't have the heart to hang up on her. "How's Ziva?"

"She's good, I guess," was the best answer he could come up with.

"Are you two getting along?"

"Can you describe 'getting along'?"

Abby chuckled. "Can I talk to her?"

Tony rolled his neck. "I'm sure she's still asleep. She hasn't busted in here yet to get my ass out of bed."

"She might want to keep you in bed," she said, Tony able to hear her evil smirk.

"Goodbye, Abby," he said before actually hanging the phone up this time. He turned his head to movement and saw Ziva sitting up next to him, comforter pooled at her waist.

"What news did Abby give?" she asked.

He found he couldn't lift his eyes from the skin she bared. "Nothing major." He shared what he knew.

"Time to get up, I suppose," Ziva told him then purposely stood slowly and stretched. As she walked to the connecting door to her room she threw back at him, "Get ready. I want to find those people Cantrell talked about." Once in her room she grabbed a towel to wrap around her and ran a brush through her tangled mane.

After Ziva had detangled her long hair and she realized she didn't hear the adjoining shower she headed back into Tony's room to see what the problem was. She found it immediately. Tony had laid back down and was fast asleep on the mattress. She smiled briefly before padding to him and kneeling beside him. "Tony?" she said softly.

He moved a little at the gentle touch of her fingers on his cheek. "Hm?"

"You need to get up, my little hairy butt."

He scrunched his face and tried to push her hand away. "No."

She lightly ran her fingers down his closest side then without warning dug them hard into his side.

He was on his feet in seconds with her following. "What the hell!"

She smirked at him before pushing him into the bathroom. She turned on the water then pointed. "In. Now."

Tony followed her instructions but exacted his revenge by jerking her towel loose and yanking her in the shower with him.


	15. A Break in the Case

Having ascertained one of the two men of Higgins' friends that had paid a visit to Cantrell was at the gym for his workout, Tony and Ziva headed over there themselves.

"We would already be done if we had started when we woke up," Ziva grumbled as they walked up to the gymnasium.

"What are you complaining about?" Tony growled back. "_I'm_ the one with the imprint of the faucet permanently bruised on my ass."

She glared at him as he opened the door for her. "It is your fault. You chose to share the shower."

He gave her his DiNozzo grin. "I thought it would save time."

She snorted then approached the first person he saw. "Petty Officer Trent Thomas?" The sailor pointed to the back where the weightlifting benches were.

They found their prey in the middle of a set and stood back until he had finished

As he placed the bar on the rests and sat up to wipe his face Ziva stepped up. "You know, you should consider having a spotter to watch you with so much weight."

Thomas glared at her. "I can handle myself," he said before looking her up and down and clearing his expression. "Unless you are offering to volunteer, princess."

Tony moved to stand beside her and flashed his badge. "NCIS. We're investigating the murder of Petty Officer Higgins and would like to ask you a few questions."

That wiped any trace of smile off of Thomas' face. "Sure, sir. Anything you need."

Tony sat on an opposing bench and Ziva stood beside it facing Thomas. "What was your relationship to Higgins?" Tony started.

"Taylor was great. You know her father was a Sergeant Major. All the other women would give her shit about it behind superiors backs, saying she was just a daddy's girl, screwing to get ahead, you know. Me and some friends took her into our group, became really close."

Tony leaned in and put his elbows on his knees. "Close? How close was close?"

Thomas shot him a dirty look. "Not like that, sir. We watched out for her. She was a sister."

"Is that why you and Petty Officer Holmes paid a visit to Chief Cantrell prior to Higgins leaving?" Ziva asked.

Thomas made a noise close to a growl. "That son-of-a-bitch. When Taylor came to us crying because he wanted no responsibility with something that was partly his doing Holmes and I went to have a little talk."

Tony nodded. "Can't blame you there. I'd have a problem with it myself in your shoes. Did you talk her into leaving here?"

He shook his head. "We wanted her to stay. Especially Tobey. He was pretty vocal about it, saying we could help her more if she was here. But it was her own decision."

"Tobey?"

"Petty Officer Jason Tobey. He was probably the one who was closest to Taylor. He was heartbroken when she told us she was leaving. She wasn't there three weeks before he starting harassing Holmes and I to go to Washington with him."

Ziva perked at that statement and Thomas looked like he wished he could take it back. "Have you been to see Higgins?"

Thomas shifted uncomfortably. "We were lucky enough to see Taylor before she died."

"And when was that that you saw her?" she asked sweetly.

When he didn't answer Tony jumped in. "You might as well tell us, Petty Officer. We're going to find out and if we have to dig we're going to be pretty pissed off the next time you see us."

He sighed. "Fine. Yes, we were there the days right before Taylor was murdered."

"Were you lucky enough to see her killer?" Tony asked him with sarcasm.

Ziva waved her hand to have that question disregarded. "We? Who are we?"

"Me, Holmes, and Tobey," Thomas said, reluctantly. "We had a few free days so we went up there on Thursday."

"When did you come back?"

"Friday."

Jeff Holmes gave the same account. "We got there Thursday but Taylor wasn't happy to see us."

_"I told you guys I've made up my mind. Why can't you just let it be."_

"We tried to reason with her but finally decided to leave well enough alone. We left, went back to our hotel and left the next morning."

"Just like that?" Tony asked.

"Just like that. Your partner's a woman. You know as well as I that once her mind is set there is no changing it."

Ziva and Tony glanced at each other then shrugged in agreement.

As they left to track down their last lead Ziva was frowning. "It does not make sense."

"I know," Tony agreed. "Why would a woman pick a pansy over a pirate?"

She glared at him.

"Uh, not what you're thinking?" he stammered.

"Focus, Tony. This whole story. It feels like a..."

"Setup?" he offered.

She snapped her fingers. "Yes. Created by a group to throw off suspicion."

He donned his sunglasses and stopped in the walk to face her. "So, let's recap. Higgins has a relationship with Cantrell but when she ends up pregnant he cuts all ties."

"She leaves instead of doing his wishes. He has a good motive and huge anger issue but his alibi is extremely solid."

"Hit man?" Tong suggested.

Ziva shook her head and stepped closer to get out of a couple's path. "No. The way she was stabbed suggests rage. It would be a person who has emotions invested to kill in such a way." She frowned in thought. "But why leave? Cantrell would not have bothered her and she had friends who would have helped her."

"Friends who were rejected when they visited her..." he said, trailing off as he realized what they were implying.

She looked at him sharply. "What did you say about the patsy and the pirate?"

"Pansy," he corrected.

"A movie, yes? What if she had picked the pirate? Would the pansy not fight for her?"

He started to catch her drift. "Not only would he fight for her, it would piss him off royally if she rejected him once again."

"They said Tobey was heartbroken when Higgins moved."

"And he pushed for the visit. But they were with each other the entire time."

"Except at the hotel. You can only guarantee someone is there if you are in the same room."

He grimaced. "And Tobey had his own room."

Ziva got them to Tobey's place in record time and for once Tony didn't complain about the record-breaking speeds. He knocked on the door while Ziva studied the exterior. "Tobey. NCIS."

She looked in the front window then was next to Tony in a flash. "He's in there," she hissed, recognizing his face from the file McGee had sent them. "He has a gun."

"Tobey! We're coming in," he said and together they kicked the door open, entering the residence with guns in hand.

"Tobey," Ziva said as they approached the sitting man, gun in lap, head down. "We do not want to hurt you. We just want to understand."

Jason Tobey slowly lifted his head up, his eyes swollen and red from crying. "She's gone. My best friend is gone."

Ziva lowered her gun more and went to step closer.

Tobey's gun was up and trained on her in a flash. "Don't you even think about making another move forward."

She stopped her progress, never taking her eyes off him. She knew Tony had her covered from behind. "I know she is gone. That is why we are here."

His light blue eyes teared once more. "I loved her. We could have raised the baby together. But she couldn't see past _him_."

"Cantrell," Tony said.

Tobey only looked away from Ziva for a brief second. "She _loved_ him, she said. She hoped to make herself scarce and thought he would chance him mind and take her back." He snorted. "I tried to tell her men like him never change but she wouldn't listen. She refused to."

"Is that why she transferred?" Ziva wanted to know, trying to buy time to figure a way out of their situation. "To get away from him? Or to get away from you?"

"She said I was pressuring her- that she needed time to think. Then she just moved. Once I found out where she went I had to go see her."

Tony added his voice to try to take his focus off of Ziva. "You took the others so she wouldn't refuse to see you."

"When she still wouldn't listen you decided to go back alone."

Tears ran down Tobey's face. "I was so mad. Why was that _trash_ better for her than me?"

"So you killed her," Tony stated point-blank. "But why didn't you kill Cantrell instead? Take him out of the picture?"

Tobey looked directly at him this time. "I couldn't do that. Taylor loved him."

Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw Ziva move then Tobey move, heard a gunshot. There was blood everywhere but all he could really see was his partner covered in it on the floor. "Ziva!" he said in a panic and dove down beside her unmindful of the bodily fluids ruining his suit.

Ziva sat up and looked next to her where Tobey lay, gun still in hand. "It is his. All his. He was suicidal when we arrived. I think he just wanted his story told."

He rolled his eyes as he stood then helped her to her feet. "Hell of a story. Let's call this in then get cleaned up."

She shot him a look. "No shared shower this time."

He smirked slightly. "Agreed."


	16. Epilogue

"Well," Ziva was stating the following Friday as she and Tony were returning to their floor with McGee after lunch, "it is obvious to me that Professor Snape is being the fault man for a greater good."

Tony scoffed. "It's obvious to me you never actually watched any of the movies."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not when I can get more information and detail plus more than two hours worth of entertainment out of a book."

"Two and a half hours, thank you," he told her. Then, "Wait. Harry Potter was a book?"

Ziva and McGee shared a look and a roll of the eyes as they continued to their desks to work on paperwork.

After getting the reassurance from Gibbs that the weekend was, indeed, theirs to be off Tony made it all the way to his home before turning around.

He stood outside of the closed door for a moment before getting the nerve to knock on it.

Ziva answered it already dressed down for the evening. "Tony! What brings you here?" she asked as she let him in.

He rubbed his neck in nervousness. "Uh, things were left hanging from our trip and we've not talked hardly all week so I decided we should do something about it."

Her dark eyebrows quirked up. "And what do you suggest?"

He smirked. "I thought I'd buy you that drink. Unless I've already been beaten."

"Seems while we were gone Tom and Dee made friends," she said, unaffected.

His smirk turned into a grin. "Then get dressed."

She gave him her own smirk before walking to her bedroom. Leaving the door wide open.

What the hell, Tony thought before crossing the room to join her.

* * *

**A/N: Sadly, every story must end. But the writing is always continuing. Stay tuned for more stories!**


End file.
